Vixen/Gallery
Series 1 S1E7 Vixen.PNG|First Appearance of Vixen in New Friends, Old Enemies. S1E8 Vixen.PNG|Vixen could only gape in terror as the hunt master draws threateningly closer to her. S1E8 Vixen Exhausted.PNG|Vixen rests at the top of the hill safe, but exhausted from the fox hunt. S1E8 Vixen Close Up.PNG|"I would be honored to be your mate." S1E9 Vixen.PNG|Vixen volunteers to carry the smaller animals on her back. S1E9 Fox & Vixen.PNG|"Oh no!" - Vixen's reaction towards the shooting of a baby rabbit. S1E10 Vixen.PNG|"She wouldn't leave him." Vixen is touched over Mrs Hedgehog's kind deed of not leaving her mate to die alone on the motorway. S1E11 Vixen.PNG|"Nothing can live here except the things humans want to grow." S1E11 Vixen Scavenging.PNG|Vixen helps inspect and scavenge the cabbage for the herbivores of the group. S1E12 Vixen Resting.PNG|Vixen sleeping in the church overnight to ride out the rainstorm. S1E12 Vixen.PNG|"It isn't anyone's fault. And we were glad enough to get in here last night after all that rain." S1E13 Vixen.PNG|Vixen feels remorse for running out of the church rashly and scaring the other small animals. S1E13 Vixen Quote.PNG|"Crying never helped anyone." Series 2 S2E1 Vixen.PNG|"Fate made you their leader. You can't let them down, we just have to face it. You're not an ordinary fox and '''never' will be." S2E2 Vixen.PNG|"''Not even you?" - Vixen to Lady Blue when she says nobody can better her mate. S2E3 Vixen.PNG|Vixen tending to Ginger Cat's wounds. S2E3 Vixen Hunting.PNG|Vixen is ready to pounce on a vole for food. S2E4 Fox & Vixen.PNG|Vixen and Fox watch behind the bush as the poachers approach. S2E4 Vixen.PNG|"Well...perhaps it's because I'm going to have cubs." - Vixen revealing the surprising news to Fox. S2E5 Fox & Vixen.PNG|Vixen and Fox with their cubs Dreamer and Bold. S2E6 Vixen Mad.PNG|"You naughty cub!" S2E6 Vixen Hits Bold.PNG| S2E6 Vixen.PNG|"He's so soft...like moss." S2E6 Vixen Offended.PNG|"You wouldn't dare insult my cubs if my mate were here." S2E7 Vixen.PNG|"What's happened?" - Vixen's reaction to Fox howling over Dreamer's death. S2E7 Vixen Quote.PNG|"Try not to be too hard on him Fox. You were young once." S2E8 Vixen.PNG|Vixen suggests to Fox that they should let their younglings solve the conflict between the red and blue foxes. S2E8 Vixen Concerned.PNG|"I wonder how's life treating our poor Bold." S2E10 Vixen.PNG|"Please don't drive another of my cubs away Fox." S2E11 Vixen Battles.PNG|Vixen bites Lady Blue's ear after challenging her to a battle. S2E12 Fox & Vixen.PNG|"You really are the heroic '''Farthing Fox' after all." - Vixen complementing Fox on his bravery to battle Scarface alone. VFB.png|Vixen and Fox mourn the loss of Bold. Series 3 S3E1 Vixen.PNG|"''If it wasn't for you Fox, there would be no red foxes left alive in White Deer Park to race hares on a spring morning." S3E2 Fox & Vixen.PNG|Vixen with Fox checking out the site where all the rats in White Deer Park live. S3E3 Fox & Vixen.PNG|"Poor creature." - Vixen referring to Shadow's ill state. S3E4 Vixen.PNG|Vixen tells Dash to not disturb Fox as he is sleeping. S3E5 Vixen.PNG|"The park is meant to provide safety for '''all' of us. It's not your private playground." S3E7 Vixen & Dash.PNG|"''I think we won...didn't we Fox?" - Vixen to Fox regarding the rat raid last night. Vixen Old Age.PNG|Vixen has aged greatly as shown in The Mole Game. S3E10 Vixen.PNG|"Fox, it's not like you to give up. You're Fox...'the''' Fox! You don't ever give up!" - Vixen's attempt to lift Fox's spirit after he says the rat war is lost. S3E12 Vixen.PNG|"''They're so...weaselly." S3E12 Vixen Affectionate.PNG| S3E13 Vixen.PNG|"We're not lazy at all. We've been out fighting the rats almost every night since you've flew away." Category:Character Page Gallery Category:Screenshots of the TV series Category:Images from Series 1 Category:Images from Series 2 Category:Images from Series 3